Gripe
by Theta Tenny
Summary: Dedara tiene gripe, pero no quiere permanecer en cama, asique Itachi intentará mantenerlo quieto... Que mal summary me mande xD en fin, yaoi, lemon... En respuesta al desafío "Septiembre con ItaDei"


_Hola! Vuelvo con otro ItaDei *O*_

_Esta vez, por el desafío "Septiembre con ItaDei", asique si son fans de esta pareja, pueden unirse y hacer de septiembre su mes! ^^_

**_Adevertencia: yaoi y lemon_**

**Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a M. Kishimoto**

* * *

><p><span>Gripe<span>

- Eres testarudo- dijo el morocho, mirando de reojo al rubio, mientras éste comenzaba a salir de la cama.

- ¡Odio estar acostado todo el día Itachi! ¡Y lo sabes!- gritó, con voz ahoga, el explosivo Deidara.

El Uchiha lo miró de frente, esta vez clavando sus profundos ojos negros en los cristalinos del otro.

- Tienes fiebre, debes quedarte en cama.

- ¡No!- sentenció el ojiazul- Y no podrás hacer nada para evitar que salga de aquí- agregó, saliendo de un salto de la cama.

- ¿A no…?- comenzó a decir el mayor, mientras se acercaba al rubio.

Deidara intentó evadir a Itachi, pero no pudo. El Uchiha lo tomó del brazo y lo lanzó sobre la cama una vez más.

- Te quedarás ahí- le dijo, colocándole una mano sobre el pecho y presionándolo para que no pudiera levantarse.

- ¡Te dije que no!- chilló el joven, intentando zafarse con todas sus fuerzas.

- Y yo te dije que si- lo contradijo el morocho, acercando su cara al que estaba debajo suyo, haciendo que sus narices chocaran.

- Oblígame- dijo el rubio, con una voz completamente congestionada a causa de la intensa gripe que tenía.

El Uchiha dibujó una maligna sonrisa en su rostro. Sabía perfectamente que su amante le había dicho eso a propósito, pero por ningún motivo iba a contradecirlo.

- Okey….- dijo en forma de respuesta y plantó un suave pero acalorado beso en los labios del rubio.

Deidara no pudo resistirse y respondió con pasión a dicho beso, rodeando el cuello de Itachi con sus brazos y empujándole el cuerpo con una de sus piernas para que se subiera encina suyo. Sin negar la petición de su amante, el joven de ojos negros se subió encima del ojiazul y comenzó a repartir besos por todo el cuello del rubio, bajando poco a poco. Cuando se separó un poco, el menor se quitó él mismo la chaqueta de su pijama, permitiéndole al otro que continuara saboreando su piel, esta vez, bajando por su pecho. La temperatura corporal del ojiazul comenzó a aumentar más y más, y su sudor febril fue reemplazado por el sudor producido por la excitación, al tiempo que comenzaba a tirar de las ropas del Uchiha para deshacerse de ellas.

En pocos minutos, ambos jóvenes estaban completamente desnudos entre las cálidas sábanas. La habitación pronto se llenó se los gemidos y gritos de ambos. Luego de juguetear largo rato con sus bocas y sus cuerpos, el rubio se colocó de espaldas al mayor y lo miró por sobre su hombro, con ojos llenos de deseo. Itachi no lo hizo esperar mucho y, con gran rapidez, lo penetró enteramente.

El chico lanzó un gran gemido. El mayor le besó la nuca y, susurrándole al oído, le dijo:

- ¿Estás bien?

- S-si, hazlo, muévete dentro mío, Itachi- contestó con lujuria.

El moreno satisfizo una vez más las necesidades del rubio, comenzando a moverse. Lo hizo primero de forma suave y pausada, haciendo que ambos lanzaran suaves gemidos; pero, poco a poco, fue incrementando la rapidez de sus vaivenes, por lo que esos mismos gemidos se fueron intensificando cada vez más, hasta que ambos llegaron al éxtasis. Deidara lanzó su néctar sobre las sábanas, mientras que Itachi lo hizo dentro de éste.

Exhaustos, agitados y completamente sudados, ambos jóvenes se recostaron sobre la cama. Itachi tomó rápidamente las sábanas y las frazadas que habían quedado tiradas por el piso y las volvió a colocar en su lugar, tapándolos a ambos. El rubio se acurrucó en su pecho y se tapó la cabeza completamente, al tiempo que lanzaba un pequeño estornudo.

- Creo que voy a estar mejor después de esto- le susurró a su amante, colocando su nariz, que estaba completamente helada, en el cuello del morocho.

- ¿Tú crees? Pues yo creo que…- el Uchiha también lanzó un pequeño estornudo- yo creo que no.

Deidara soltó una pequeña risita y, a los pocos minutos, ambos se quedaron completamente dormidos…

Al día siguiente, el explosivo rubio no era el único afiebrado de la casa, ya que su conyugue estaba junto a él, tan resfriado y debilucho que no podía levantarse de la cama.

- Eso te pasa por lanzarte arriba mío, sabiendo que la gripe es contagiosa- le dijo en tono de reproche Deidara.

- Como si no te hubiera gustado que lo hiciera- le respondió Itachi.

- Tanto como odio que estés al lado mío en este momento- dijo con ironía en su voz el ojiazul.

El joven de ojos negros como la noche besó a su amante en los labios y ambos se acurrucaron debajo de las sábanas… definitivamente pasarían varios días más sin levantarse de la cama…

* * *

><p><em>Y? Merezco review? Siiii *O*<em>

_Ya saben, acepto tomatazos, críticas, lo que sea ^^_

_Y recuerden que pueden unirse al desafío y subir fics de ItaDei para hacer un "septiembre de ItaDei" ^^_

_Saludos y nos leemos! =)_


End file.
